


Icey Fears

by KC_Night



Category: Fairy Tail, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Other characters may be added on later, This was just a random idea that popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Night/pseuds/KC_Night
Summary: “Hey! What’s with the stripping?! I don’t need to see that!”Gray looked down in surprise. “Ah crap! Not again!”“Not again?! You’ve done this before?!”“Shut up, it’s a habit of mine!” Gray exclaimed while hastily putting back on his clothing.-------------Or: Gray is on a job that isn't going too well. It only gets worse from there when he finds out that he's been kidnapped by some creep with a stupid nickname.Oh yeah, did he forget to mention that Jack Frost is there as well?





	1. Kidnapped

“Hey… wake up.”

The unfamiliar voice sounded so far away to Gray’s ear, but he knew his nakama needed him. He needed to save them from that bastard. He could- _wouldn’t_ let them die because of him. He already had blood on his hands. He didn’t need any more.

“Hey,” the voice said, getting more worried, “please wake up.”

As he became more alert, Gray could feel hands on his body, feeling around and trying to shake him awake. Pain started flooding into his senses, causing him to let out a groan.

Next to him, the voice let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god he’s alive….” they muttered.

Gray forced his eyes open to see who this mysterious person was. As the blurry world came into focus, Gray was met with blue eyes and a head filled with white hair. His appearance reminded him of Lyon.

As Gray struggled to sit up, he managed to rasp out, “W-who are you? What happened? Whe-“

The teenager in front of him held up his hands. “Whoa, slow down. One question at a time. First off, my name is Jack Frost. I don’t know where we are or how we got here, but I have a question for you….how….how can you see me?”

Gray frowned in confusion at that question. “What do you mean? You’re clearly right there.”

Jack instantly backtracked and said, “No, no, I mean, you shouldn’t be able to see me-“

Gray interrupted Jack by suddenly jumping up from his position from the ground and shouting, “My nakama! Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, where are they?!”

Suddenly, Gray winced and leaned over, putting an arm over his ribs. Jack jumped in, helping to support Gray.

“You okay?”  Jack asked, concern in his voice.

Gray waved him off. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sure you are.” Jack said as he eyed him dubiously, taking note of all the clearly visible injuries on the teen.

Gray winced again as he forced himself to slowly stand up straight again. Then he noticed the bars right next to him. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He and the stranger were in a cell.

That meant he had been captured.

That meant everyone else must have been captured as well.

Gray bared his teeth and got into his ice-make stance. He shouted, “Ice-Make: Lance!”

Nothing happened.

He turned towards Jack, hands going to a fighting stance, and demanded, “What the hell is going on here?!”

Before the situation got out of hand, Jack backed up and held up his hands in a surrendering gesture while hastily saying, “Wait, wait, wait! I don’t know what’s going on or how we got here or how to get out of this stupid cell. But,” he said as a mischievous smile made its way on his face, “we clearly both want out. So, why don’t you calm down a bit, and talk things out instead?”

Gray paused at his words. He needed to get out of here _now_. But, the stranger was right about one thing; he needed to calm down. He wouldn’t be able to save his nakama like this.

Gray reluctantly lowered his hands and crossed them across his chest instead. He silently gestured for the stranger to talk.

Jack smiled cheekily. “Great! So, let’s start with introductions. As I said before, I’m Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, and yes, I’m the one you hear about in stories. The last thing I remember was flying across Russia, you know, spreading winter and all before blacking out and waking up here. How about you?”

Gray didn’t respond immediately, his head already whirling with questions. What did he mean by when he said he was the one he heard about in stories? He had never heard about him before. Spirit of Winter? Did that mean he was an ice-mage? He also mentioned he could fly...maybe he specialized in multiple types of magic. Also, Gray had never heard of a place called Russia before. And, most importantly, where was his nakama?

“Nakama? You mean your friends? I’m not sure I can help you with that…”

Gray paused his trail of thoughts when he realized he said the last part out loud. He hadn’t meant for Jack to hear that. For all he knew, he was working with the enemy. However, Jack didn’t have the feeling of darkness all around him…he knew what that felt like.

Gray decided he could be trusted, for now at least.

“You know, it’s a bit rude to ignore someone after they’ve introduced themselves.”

Gray realized he took too long to respond. He quickly said, “I’m Gray. Gray Fullbuster. The last thing I remember was…a bright light. You know the rest. I’m also a part of Fairy Tail.” Gray threw in the last part at the last minute. It wouldn’t hurt to mention he was from the infamous guild. That way, there would be some semblance of trust between the two of them.

However, that seemed to have the opposite effect as Jack tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Fairy Tail?” he asked in a puzzled tone. “I’ve never heard of that before. And I’ve been around for over three-hundred years.”

“Huh?” Now it was Gray’s turn to be confused. “How could you’ve never heard of Fairy Tail?! Have you been living under a rock?! We defeated Zeref last year! Also, what did you mean by when you said you were around for over three-hundred years?” questioned Gray, suspicion and distrust lacing his voice. “Only black magic can let someone live that long.”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean by ‘black magic’, but to tell you, I’m the _Spirit_ of Winter, remember? I’m already dead.”

Gray gave him a look. “Yeah right. Like I totally believe that.”

Jack flailed his arms. “I’m serious! You shouldn’t even be able to see me! Only people that believe can see me…unless you’re a believer in Jack Frost.”

Gray snorted. “Jack Frost? I’ve never even heard of you before today.”

Jack drew back in shock. “What? But…but that’s not possible. How can you see me then? How…” Jack trailed off into silence before exclaiming in surprise, “Hey! What’s with the stripping?! I don’t need to see that!”

Gray looked down in surprise. “Ah crap! Not again!”

“Not again?! You’ve done this before?!”

“Shut up, it’s a habit of mine!” Gray exclaimed while hastily putting back on his clothing.

Jack stared at him, eyes wide. Finally, he let out a long whistle. Pursing his lips, he said, “I’ll just pretend that never happened-“

“It’ll probably happen again, just saying.”

“- and get back to my original question.” Jack stated, ignoring Gray. “How can you see me?”

Gray sighed and said, “Look, I don’t really care how I can see you right now. But right now, I have to find my nakama; last time I saw them, they were unconscious. I don’t know what’s happened to them…”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Unconscious? Did you get in a fight or something?”

Gray scowled. “That bastard was asking for it. But they all got knocked out…even Erza. The only reason I was still standing was because I had to go and retrieve that stupid book…”

“Book? Huh? What do you mean? What happened?”

Before Gray even got a chance to open his mouth, the sounds of footsteps entered the room. Gray immediately got into his ice-make stance before remembering the situation he was in. He growled and settled for a normal fighting stance instead. In the corner of his eye, he could see Jack grab for something, pause, and settle into a fighting stance as well. Gray realized he must have had a weapon of some kind, but it clearly got taken away from him.

The footsteps got louder. Suddenly, the room seemed to get darker as the shadows along the walls grew. Gray stared at the shadows, eyes narrowing in anticipation. This was clearly the work of someone with magical power.

Then, Jack muttered under his breath, “I think I know who kidnapped us…”

Gray glanced over at him in surprise. “Huh? You know who-“

Suddenly, a person appeared. His hair was dark and slicked back. He also happened to be wearing all black. Gray raised his stance. He had never seen this person in his life; ever. But, he was prepared to fight him. He needed to find his nakama.

However, it seemed like Jack had other plans. His stance tensed up and his eyes narrowed to slits. With a low voice, he hissed out angrily, “ _You!_ You were the one that kidnapped me!”

“Don’t be silly Jack. I just wanted to…talk to you.”

“Yeah right. We both know you want something else.”

“Wait,” Gray butted in, “who the hell is this creep?”

Jack gritted his teeth. “He’s one of my enemies, Pitch Black. Also known as the Boogeyman.”


	2. The Boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray comes face to face to his kidnapper for the first time, and Jack confronts an old enemy.

Gray raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “The _Boogeyman_?” he asked incredulously. “What dumbass would pick such a stupid name?”

The shadows in the room seemed to become darker in response.

“Another name for him is the Nightmare King.” Jack said, his gaze still towards Pitch. “But in reality, he’s just a coward who hides in the shadows.” Jack spat out the last part, anger evident on his face.

“Oh Jack, don’t be that way. Why don’t we start over from the beginning and clean the slate?”

“What do you want _Pitch_?” Jack questioned with an aggressive tone in his voice.

“Come on Jack! I’m not that bad am I?”

Jack’s glare became more intense as he exclaimed, “You nearly killed my friends the last time we fought!”

“Oh?” inquired Pitch. “They’re now your _friends_? After years of ignoring you, not caring about you, you’re now friends with _them_? The Guardians?” Pitch threw back his head and laughed. “Well isn’t that a bit ironic?”

Jack drew in a sharp breath. “I’m asking one more time; what do you want?”

“Oh Jack, you were just like me once. You should know what I want. After all, you spent over three-hundred years trying to get this.”

“…You want to be believed in.” Jack stated quietly in realization. “You still want to be believed in.”

“Of course I still do!” Pitch exclaimed, throwing his arms out wildly. “The power, the darkness, the fear! How could anyone not want that? I was going to succeed, even the Guardians were defeated. But, then you….you Jack Frost came and ruined my plans! You and your stupid believer…but, that’ll all change, once I get my revenge on you.”

 Gray looked back and forth at the conversing duo. He had no idea what they were talking about. Guardians? Being believed in? He was definitely out of the loop for those things. However, revenge? That was something he had plenty of experience with. And from that experience, he knew that whenever revenge was involved, things were bound to get ugly.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Gray beat him to it by yelling, “Hey creep!”

Jack whipped his head towards Gray, eyes wide. “What are you doing?!” he hissed at Gray. “This isn’t your fight! You’re just a kid! I’m the Spirt of Winter, remember?! I can-“

Irritated, Pitch cut off Jack and turned towards Gray. “Can’t you see the two of us are trying to have a conversation?! This is none of your-”

“Where’s my nakama?” Gray demanded, cutting off whatever Pitch was going to say next.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, an unconcerned expression on his face.  “Your friends? I don’t know. They’re none of my business. Now, can I-”

Gray gritted his teeth. “Look weirdo,” Gray said, ignoring Pitch’s words. “Whatever you want, it clearly doesn’t concern me. But let me tell you something; revenge never ends well, and you definitely don’t end up getting what you want. Now, let us go or I’ll beat you up myself!”

However, Pitch just crossed his arms, leaned back against the wall, and raised an eyebrow at Gray’s words. “Really? You’ll beat me up? May I ask, who’s the one in the cage? For someone with such bold words, you certainly have a lot of fears.”

“What do you mean?!” Gray demanded hotly. “I’m not afraid of a weirdo like you!”

Pitch chuckled in amusement. “No, no, no. That’s not what I meant. You see, I’m the Nightmare King, and that means I know all of your fears. The biggest one being that you won’t be able to save your friends, that their blood will be on your hands, that it’s _all your fault_. After all, isn’t it your fault that Ur died, Gray?”

With a snarl, Gray lunged towards Pitch, hands slamming against the bars of the cell. Pitch didn’t even flinch, even as the bars rattled violently. A small smirk made its way across his face, which enraged Gray even more.

“SHUT UP! I made peace with her death! And I will save my nakama! You don’t know anything about me!” Gray roared at Pitch.

“Hmmm…for an ice-mage, you seem awfully hot headed. “ Pitch snidely commented.

“Tch…” Gray willed himself to calm down. If he kept getting riled up like this, he wouldn’t be able to save him nakama. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had faced more powerful foes than some _Boogeyman_. He could take this weirdo down.

Meanwhile, Jack glanced towards Gray worriedly and gritted his teeth. “Leave him alone Pitch. This has nothing to do with him.”

However, Pitch ignored Jack as he continued talking. “You were the one to go after Deliora. Even as she warned you, tried to protect you, you still ignored her. And, it was because of you, that she went after you. She got killed because of you. It was _all your fault_.”

Gray’s hands were balled into tight fists, by his sides. They trembled as he glanced down at the ground. His breaths were starting to come in shorter bursts.

“Do I even need to remind you of Ultear, Gray?” Pitch taunted, the shadows in the room growing larger and darker. “She gave up her life for yours. She only has a few years to live, in exchange for the all the years you get to live. Daughter like mother, am I right?”

Jack saw Gray’s expression. His teeth were gritted tightly together, and his knuckles were turning white. He didn’t know if he was imagining this, but the tattoo on Gray’s arm seemed to be shifting ever so slightly. He knew he had to do something; he was a Guardian after all.

Jack turned his gaze towards Pitch. He was so focused on Gray, that he wouldn’t see Jack coming. Jack ran up to the bars and stuck his leg in between them and kicked Pitch in the stomach as hard as he could.

(Luckily, when he died, he was malnourished, otherwise his leg would never fit through the bars. At least he got one good thing from that.)

Pitch immediately doubled over in pain, his hands coming towards his stomach. Pitch backed up a few steps, trying to get ahold of himself. However, Pitch recovered quickly and stood up like nothing even happened.

Pitch smirked. “Oh? Trying to protect him, I see? I guess this "Guardians of Childhood" thing has grown on you quite well. But, he will be part of my plan, whether he likes it or not. In the end, he will have something to do with this.”

Gray’s eyes widened in surprise as Jack moved to stand protectively in front of him. “I’ll say this one more time; leave him alone Pitch. He’s just a kid.”

“Hey!” Gray protested from behind Jack. “I’m not a kid! I’m an adult you know! I can take care of myself!”

The two ignored Gray’s protests as Pitch continued on, “And when did kids ever stop me Jack? They have the best kinds of fear, you know.”

Jack shook his head. “We stopped you before Pitch, and we’ll stop you again. The Guardians are searching for me right now as we speak, and I know they won’t stop until they find me. And, when they find us, you’ll be defeated once and for all.”

Pitch gave a few chuckles. “Oh, the Guardians might be searching for you all right, but they’ll never find you. I made sure of that.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m sure Gray over there knows how I did it. Why don’t you enlighten us all?” Pitch asked, locking eyes with Gray. “I’ll even give you a hint; I used this same technique on this cell to block your…abilities.”

Gray knew there was a few ways to block magical power. However, since he wasn’t in cuffs and the cell around him seemed to be made out of ordinary metal, he wasn't exactly sure how Pitch was blocking his magical power. But, while scanning the cell, he noticed something. His gaze slowly traveled to the ground right outside his bars.

Gray growled and glared at the ground. “You…” he said, his voice trembling with anger. “You really are a coward.”

“Gray? What are you talking about?” questioned Jack, still confused about what was going on.

“Runes…” Gray responded tersely. “He used magical runes to hide us from your friends.”

Jack squinted in confusion. “Runes? What? I don’t understand. What do you mean by-“

Pitch interrupted Jack by mockingly saying, “Oh Jack, there’s still so little you know about the world. However, these ruins should keep your precious “Guardians” away from me, and keep them from ruining my plans. They’ll never find you. Now excuse me, I have some business to take care of.”

With those words, Pitch backed up and disappeared in the shadows, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, all the shadows in the room returned to their normal state, and Jack started pacing around the cell.

“The Guardians….oh no…they-“ Then, Jack whirled around to face Gray. “What did Pitch mean by runes?” he asked worriedly.

“They’re a type of magic that allows the caster to do whatever they want, as long as they know the correct runes.” Gray answered. “They’re almost impossible to get out of. No matter how powerful you are, you won’t be able to get out, unless you know the right rune to disrupt the spell. I knew I should’ve gotten Lucy to teach me...” he muttered to himself at the end.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he exclaimed, “Wait, that’s not possible! There’s no such magic that exists. All the legends would’ve known by now if it did.”

Gray frowned, the gears in his brain turning. “I mean, there are a bunch of types of magic, and it’s hard to know all of the types. But, you could just go to the library and pick up a book about rune magic. I mean, Lucy and Levy do it all the time. Plus, there’re a lot of rune mages in Fiore.”

“What are you talking about? You can’t just waltz into a library and pick up a book about magic! I mean, there are parlor tricks and stuff, but real magic? Most people don’t even know it exists.”

“No…” Gray said as he shook his head slowly. “Magic is everywhere. In the air, in the people…everyone knows about magic. Even kids.”

Jack remained silent for a moment, staring intensely at Gray. Then, tilting his head to the side in confusion, he slowly said, “Are you…are you sure about that?”

“Yes!” Gray insisted, getting a bit annoyed. “Seriously, how do you not know this? Even when we went to Edolas, everyone there knew about magic, and that’s a whole different uni-“ Gray paused in his ranting, a thought striking his brain. “That’s a whole different universe.” Gray said softly in revelation. Gray’s eyes widened and he looked up towards Jack. “I think I know what’s going on here.”

“Huh?” Jack asked, more confused than ever. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, I think I know why you don’t know about rune magic and how I’ve never heard of you before.” Gray took a deep breath as he said slowly, “It’s because we’re from different universes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few people read this so I decided to post the rest of what I wrote. (This was originally supposed to be in the first chapter, but then I decided against it.) Thanks for the few that actually took time out your day to read this.
> 
> Also, Jack and Pitch call Gray a kid because to them, he is a kid. (They are hundreds of years old after all.) Just putting it out there, in case you wanna know.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a random idea that popped into my mind one day... I was watching ROTG with my brother, right after I finished the Avatar episode of Fairy Tail. Then I was just like: wait, there's two people related to ice, why hasn't this been done before? (It probably has been done before lol, I'm just too lazy to search stuff up) 
> 
> This was typed up on the spot. There's honestly no real direction for this story. If people actually support this, I might continue writing this.


End file.
